La mansión del bosque
by DarkLady-Iria
Summary: Recogió sus pertenencias en un bolso y se arregló lo mejor que pudo para verse presentable. Recorrió el pasillo y decidió limpiar cualquier desorden que ocasionaran sus señores la noche anterior, como parte de su regalo de despedida. Creado por RutLance -CrystalFairy, y publicado por mí. xD
1. Camino

**¡ANTES!** _de que empiecen a echar tierra y pestes, las advertencias: Este fic fue realizado por_ RutLance -CrystalFairy _, Hetalia y otros detalles no son míos ni me interesan, solamente publico con la aprobación y consentimiento de la autora. No gano nada excepto pasar un rato más en la pc haciendo esto (en lugar de escribir xD) ¿Dudas? Las haré llegar a la autora. El crédito de esta historia no es en absoluto mío._

Disfruten el nuevo fanfic.

* * *

 **La mansión del bosque.**

 _ **Capítulo 1:**_ Camino.

\- ¿Vas a salir esta noche?-

\- Sssí.- Respondió, y sus ojos brillaron reflejando la luz proveniente de la chimenea.- Pero, tú vendrásss conmigo.-

Soltó un hondo suspiro, ya no podía hacer otra cosa mas que tomar un sombrero y el abrigo...

\- Vamos entonces.-

Aún cuando ya no eran necesarios para esa hora de la noche...

 **.~o0o~.**

Era el mismo sendero que recorría dos veces al día, de su casa al pueblo y viceversa, por lo que lo conocía de memoria. No desviaba la mirada nunca, ignorando la mayor parte del tiempo lo que había a su alrededor, ya que sólo veía al frente. Y fue por eso que jamás había notado el camino que se hallaba oculto tras un par de árboles...

El problema era que también era uno que no era muy frecuentado por otras personas, por lo que le sorprendió sentir que alguien la asió de los brazos y le cubría la boca con una mano...

\- ¡Mmmh!-

\- Guarda silencio.- Le ordenó su captor.

Le empezaron a arder los ojos, y la voz la hizo estremecerse de miedo. No era muy fuerte como para quitarse al tipo de encima, pero el temor la obligó a buscar una manera de soltarse y huir...

\- ¡Arght!- El sujeto la soltó al sentir que le mordía la mano.

Sin saber por donde se dirigía, la joven corrió con toda la fuerza que sus piernas le ofrecían, pese a estar cansada. Se abrió paso a la fuerza entre arbustos y ramas de árboles que le provocaron leves rasguños, sin importancia casi, mas podía aún escuchar la voz y las pisadas que le indicaban que cada vez el hombre se aproximaba a ella. Necesitaba ayuda, pero no había ni un alma que la auxiliara...

\- _**¡AH!**_ -

Cayó de bruces al suelo tras tropezarse con una roca, y torpemente intentó levantarse sintiendo el pecho muy oprimido, dificultándosele la respiración...

\- ¿Creíste que te escaparías?-

Sudó frío al escuchar la voz a tiro de piedra, y quedó inmovilizada por el miedo. No sabía qué hacer para escapar, ya no le quedaban fuerzas algunas siquiera para ponerse de pie...

\- N-No.-

Un agudo chillido hizo que le corazón se le detuviera por unos instantes, al igual que el ruido de las ramas y hojas siendo azotadas contra algo. La muchacha alzó la cabeza tratando de encontrar el origen de esos sonidos, mas fue inútil cuando la luna se ocultó detrás de unas espesas nubes, oscureciéndolo todo...

\- _**¡ARGHT!**_ -

Un grito que no era de ella, estaba segura, e intentó retroceder un par de pasos para ponerse a salvo y esconderse entre la maleza. Fue entonces cuando la luna decidió volver a iluminar los cielos, y lo que vio la dejó muda de la impresión...

\- _**¡ARGHT!**_ -

El tipo que la perseguía se hallaba de rodillas a un par de metros, con las manos en el cuello, intentando zafarse de algo que lo estrangulaba sin conseguirlo, ya que el rostro se transformaba de un color rojizo a uno más violáceo por la falta de aire, cayendo con pesadez al suelo. Temblorosa, se alzó del suelo y se puso a observar alrededor, tratando de hallar aquello que, posiblemente, había sofocado al sujeto...

\- ¿Qui-quién...?-

Un siseo le provocó que un escalofrío le recorriera por todo el cuerpo, y sintiéndose rodeada, giró con rapidez la cabeza, descubriendo dos orbes brillantes que se fijaban en su dirección, como si la analizara de pies a cabeza. Se movieron lentamente de arriba a abajo y desaparecieron en un instante...

\- Vete de aquí, y no vuelvasss jamásss.-

Ni siquiera le contestó, de inmediato se dio media vuelta y siguió el camino por el cuál había llegado a ese lugar. No se detuvo y mucho menos miró hacia atrás. Sentía el corazón golpeándole con fuerza en la garganta, y la boca completamente seca. No estaba segura si lo que había ocurrido era real, pero por su mente nunca pasó la idea de detenerse e investigar...

Sólo quería llegar a un lugar en donde estuviera segura, como su casa, en donde vivía con su madre y su hermanito menor. Sí, su casa era el lugar más seguro en el mundo...

 **.~o0o~.**

Todavía estaban despiertos cuando la puerta azotó detrás de la joven de cabellos color chocolate, quién se deslizó hasta el suelo, cubriéndose el rostro con las manos...

\- ¿Josefina?- Su madre, una mujer de unos cuarenta años, se acercó a la muchacha, preocupada al verla temblando y respirando copiosamente.- Hija, ¿te encuentras bien?-

No le respondió, tampoco la miró a la cara. Asintió con lentitud, frotándose los ojos, deseando calmarse.

\- Chentito, trae un vaso con agua para tu hermana.- Ordenó la mujer.

El agua, además de sofocar la sed, la tranquilizó lo suficiente como para ponerse de pie, dar una breve explicación, y retirarse a la cama, alegando que estaba muy agotada. Su madre y su hermano no dijeron nada al respecto, también encaminándose cada quién a su habitación...

A pesar de estar agotada, conciliar el sueño se le hizo muy difícil, principalmente por aquellos orbes centelleantes bajo la luz de la luna...

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 _Gracias por leer._


	2. Malas noticias

**¡ANTES!** _de que empiecen a echar tierra y pestes, las advertencias: Este fic fue realizado por_ RutLance -CrystalFairy _, Hetalia y otros detalles no son míos ni me interesan, solamente publico con la aprobación y consentimiento de la autora. No gano nada excepto pasar un rato más en la pc haciendo esto (en lugar de escribir xD) ¿Dudas? Las haré llegar a la autora. El crédito de esta historia no es en absoluto mío._

¡Cielos! Hace mucho que no me pasaba por aquí, y pues, espero que todos la hayan pasado bien en estos días. Acá el calor estuvo insoportable. xP

Pasemos al único review:

 _ **~*~lalaratona:**_ ¡Muchas gracias por el review! :3 Y pues aquí está la continuación, y pues espero que sea del agrado tuyo como de los demás. x3

No les quito más su tiempo y pos, disfruten el capítulo. :P

* * *

 **La mansión del bosque.**

 _ **Capítulo 2:**_ Malas noticias.

Esa noche, tras cumplir todas sus tareas habituales, y asegurarse de que se hubieran alimentado, decidió que era el momento adecuado para informarles...

\- Señores.- Todos voltearon a ver al joven mozo, que estuviera desde temprana edad trabajando para ellos.- He recibido carta de mi familia, anunciando una terrible tragedia, y me veo en la penosa necesidad de rogarles que permitan regresar al lado de mis parientes por unos cuántos días.-

Los seis se voltearon a ver entre sí, y miraron de nueva cuenta a su sirviente...

\- Habla, ¿de qué sse trata aquello por lo cuál requiere tu pressencia?- Preguntó el dueño de la mansión.

\- Con pesar.- Podían ver la tristeza tanto en sus ojos como sentirla en su voz.- Me han enterado que mi abuelo, aquél que les sirvió muchos años atrás, ha fallecido. Y mi deseo es poder ir y darle el último adiós como es debido, sólo si ustedes me lo permiten.-

Observó como cada uno de los seis abandonaba su puesto y se formaron en círculo, cuchicheando en voz baja, y lanzándole una mirada de vez en cuando. Una vez que terminaran de deliberar, se dieron vuelta para enfrentarlo...

\- Conocimoss a tu abuelo, ess verdad, y ssabemoss de antemano que era un hombre admirable, por lo que lamentamoss oír acerca de ssu fallecimiento.- Suspiró el dueño.- Por lo que no nos negamoss a tu petición.-

\- Se los agradezco mucho, señores.- Hizo una leve reverencia, tal y como su abuelo mismo le había enseñado.

\- Ssólo queremoss ssaber cuándo partiráss y cuánto tiempo estaráss fuera, atendiendo los funeraless de tu abuelo. Debess comprender que en nuesstro esstado noss ess difícil esstar por nuesstra cuenta.-

\- Sí, entiendo.- Replicó con seriedad.- Partiré mañana con el alba y me ausentaré una semana, en caso de que hubiese que arreglar asuntos relacionados con mi abuelo.- Agachó la vista, clavándola en el suelo.- Mas no deben preocuparse por la comida, he procurado tener surtida la alacena en caso de cualquier emergencia, por lo que no carecerán de nada en mi ausencia.-

El sonido de unas monedas estrellándose en el suelo le hizo alzar la cabeza y vio cómo reposaba una pequeña bolsa a escasos pies de él...

\- Ess para tu viaje.- Le aseguró el dueño con una seña de que lo tomara.- Procura regressar tan pronto arregless loss assuntoss en tu cassa.-

\- Se los prometo.- Volvió a hacer otra reverencia.- Volveré de nueva cuenta a la mansión apenas todo esté en orden en mi casa.-

\- Vete a descansar.- Habló el más tímido, con voz apenas audible.- El, el viaje será muy pesado, sobre, sobretodo si estás cansado.-

\- Gracias, espero que pasen buenas noches.- Respondió con una sonrisa que denotaba lo exhausto que se hallaba.

\- ¡No olvides traernos algún souvenir!- Exclamó el más alegre.- ¡Yo quiero dulces!-

\- Yo quisiera un buen vino.- Comentó uno.

\- Y yo quiero comida, una que nunca haya probado antes.- Dijo otro.

\- Yo quisiera un tarro de miel, he oído que la que se produce en el otro lado del mar tienen un sabor distinto.- Agregó el sexto.

\- Sí.- Una de sus cejas comenzaba temblar en su frente.- Si es todo lo que desean, me retiraré ahora rumbo a mi habitación.-

Mas nadie parecía oírlo cuando se pusieron a discutir qué comidas eran mejores y en qué regiones, aparte de otras trivialidades. Una vez que llegó a su cuarto, se quitó el calzado y algunas prendas parar dormir con mayor ligereza, ya que lo necesitaba...

\- Abuelo.- Musitó apenas apagara la vela y mirase el techo de la pieza, recordando a aquél que le enseñase todo lo que debía saber antes de ponerse al servicio de quiénes vivieran en la mansión...

 **.~o0o~.**

Se despertó poco antes de que la luz del sol iluminara el cielo. Recogió sus pertenencias en un bolso y se arregló lo mejor que pudo para verse presentable. Recorrió el pasillo y decidió limpiar cualquier desorden que ocasionaran sus señores la noche anterior, como parte de su regalo de despedida. La tranquilidad que reinaba en el salón principal era una a la que se hallaba acostumbrado cada nuevo día, lo que le permitía actuar con mayor confianza, en ocasiones con nerviosismo, hasta la puesta de sol...

Terminó con rapidez, soltando un breve suspiro tras acomodar dos estatuas de piedra en sus respectivos lugares y poner una frazada encima de la más grande. Miró el salón por última vez, preguntándose si no se le olvidaba algo antes de partir, lo cuál dejó pasar con una sacudida de cabeza. Salió de la mansión, cerrando la puerta principal con llave, y dirigiéndose al pueblo por el camino más cercano, en donde debía tomar un barco para llegar a su destino...

\- Hasta pronto.- Se dijo viendo abordo de la embarcación cómo se alejaba más y más de las costas.

Pero tenía esa pequeña cosquilla de que algo importante se le había olvidado, o tal vez no importante, pero sí necesario...

No había recordado cerrar la puerta trasera de la mansión...

Y no había forma de percatarse de que alguien había entrado en ella...

 _ **Continuará...**_

* * *

 _Por el momento es todo, así que nos vemos._


End file.
